Fly like a Butterfly Sting like a Bee
by Taliaem
Summary: when Sting and Rogue take a mission they never thought they would see their former guild member Yukino as a spirit in the woods. No one remembers Yukino but Sting so Sting vows to stay by Yukino's side. Yukino who is happy about Sting's speech accepts his offer and now they will make memories together. Sting x Yukino O
1. Chapter 1

This is a Sting/Yukino fanfic because I like them together its gonna be hecka short ok o-o

Today it was just a normal day at Saber in the morning. Everyone took a shower, people fighting each other and Sting and Rogue just sleeping in as always.

" Rogue I'm tired let me sleep." Sting said covering the blankets over his head.

"Dumbass it's morning." Rogue replied

" Fro will wake up Lector if it's ok with Rogue san." Fro said

" Go ahead Fro meet us at the guild ok?" Sting said

"Fro understands." Fro said and went to take up Lector

"Seriously Sting wake yourself up before I say those words I never said before." Rogue said

" Rogue you don't have the guts to say those words." Sting groaned

Rogue cleared his throat and said the words he never had guts to say which he lied about.

"SALAMANDERS STRONGER THAN YOU!" Rogue screamed

"TAKE THAT BACK YOU COWARD!" Sting yelled back and tackled Rogue

" I'll only take back those words because your awake." Rogue laughed

Sting laughed with him and they went to the guild.

"Morning Sabertooth." Sting mumbled

" Finally sleeping beauty woke up from her nap." Rufus teased

"I rather be sleeping beauty then the Phantom at the Opera." Sting said back

Rufus was gonna prank him but he decided to do that later.

"Rogue wanna go on a mission?" Sting asked

" Sure but your choosing it." Rogue answered

" I hate choosing missions there all easy." Sting lazily said

"Then I say you better start looking." Rogue mocked

Sting walked for to the job board to see if there was any missions available and kept thinking to himself 'stupid Rogue making me pick out a mission who does he think he is.' He thought

Sting saw this one mission that was worth a lot and it said ' off the cliff of Chitose theres been a voice in the woods stop it please reward : 700,000 jewels.

"Rogue lets go on this one." Sting said unfortunately

"Really Sting this mission sounds like you have to seduce the girl to get her out of the area." Rogue replied

"Then I'll you my dragon slayer charm on her and she won't know what hit her." Sting responded

" Using your charm you sound like the fairy girl." Rogue spoke

" Whatever let's just go." Sting sighed

As Sting and Rogue with Lector and Fro left the guild to go on a train all the way to Chitose.

"Why do we always take the train?" Sting asked almost choking on his throw up

"Cause it's easier this way." Rogue said also feeling sick

"Fro thinks the train is fun." Fro said as it danced around

"Everyone we are the town of Chitose please if your are leaving come up from your seats and go through the front door Thank you for riding Fiore H Train." The conductor girl said

In Chitose

"Finally that train was so boring." Sting said kissing the ground

" At least we made it." Rogue replied

Sting Rogue and their exceeds started walking with them to the Cathedral where the person who posted the job was.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Sting asked in the empty Cathedral

"Yes Hello are you the Sabertooth mages?" The old man asked

"Yes we are the famous twin dragonslayer duo I'm Sting and this is Rogue." Sting said confident in his word

"Never heard of you." The old man stated

Sting turned to stone at the man's commwent I mean come on.

"Anyways about this mission we've been hearing a voice of wails and sorrow in the woods and are town is scared of it that's why we asked you." The old man replied

"But when did you guys first find out about this voice Ji chan?" Sting asked

"Don't call me Ji chan I am 75 years old and young pretty boy." The old man replied

"Anyways we found out about this voice 2 years ago."

"Why did you post the job now?" Rogue questioned

"We thought it was just a beautiful voice but then it sounded sad." The old man responded

"Ok lets go find that voice Rogue." Sting said

Rogue nodded

IN the Woods

" Rogue I think Ji Chan is just crazy cause I don't hear any voice." Sting stated

"Sting you should learn to be nicer to your elders." Rogue replied

"Fro thinks so too." Fro said

_When they threw me out_

_My heart broke into pieces_

_All those laughs and happy smiles_

_But then the tear of my face remind me_

_Of when threw me out and embarrassed me_

"That must be the voice." Rogue said and started running

"Hey wait up!" Sting yelled and ran after him

As they kept running and running Rogue stopped to see a white haired girl with brown eyes her whole body was glowing.

"Yukino!" Sting yelled

"Sting?" Yukino said back

"Sting who's Yukino?" Rogue asked

"What do you mean who's Yukino she was our former guild member remember." Sting said

"Sting we never had a Yukino in our guild I'm gonna go over with the exceeds and just uh walk away." Rogue replied

Sting ran up to Yukino.

"Yukino I missed you so much!" said Sting as he tried to hug her but his hands went through her." What the? Yukino are you?"

"Dead yes but I'm a spirit Sting." Yukino smiled at him

"But how did you die?" Sting asked

Yukino started to look down with cautious eyes.

"See I always Envied Lucy-chan and I was jealous of how many spirits she could summon that I wanted to try that atleast two. Then you guys kicked me out so I wanted be strong just like I tried I felt my body go weak and it started glowing. I was in the Celestial spirit world where I met the Spirit King. The Spirit King said I could have one more chance but as a spirit. So here I am." Yukino told

"But why were you singing that song?" Sting asked more curious of the situation

" It was the only memory I had before I died and it hurts my heart to sing it but that's not my choice a spirit has a wail with sorrow in it." Yukino stated

" But why were your scaring the people of Chitose?" Sting questioned

"What was I really that loud?" Yukino asked

Sting nodded.

"Anyways I guess you should just turn me in and get your jewels." Yukino said

"Or you could come back to the guild." Sting asked with a cute grin

"Sting there's no way I'm going back there." Yukino mumbled

"Why?" Sting asked with a pout

" Because I'll get kicked out again for being weak and embarrassed. And no one will remember me." Yukino whispered in a tear falling down her cheek

"So? If they don't remember you then make new memories with us! I want the Yukino who smiles back. Also even if they try to kick you out I'll shread them until their bones are all broken. Why am I saying this? It's cause you're a precious guild member to me, I'm sorry I didn't do anything when they embarrassed you! I'm sorry I didn't go after your when you lost to Kagura." Sting said panting hard

" Sting.." Yukino said from a tear to a smile

"Let's go the guild!"

' She really is cute when she smiles… did I just say cute… I called my guild member cute… god damn it I'm turning soft.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got lots of nice comments on how I should make a new chapter for Fly Like a Butterfly Sting Like a Bee and I was going to delete it but seeing your nice comments made me smile **** so here's the chapter you were waiting for minna O_^**

As Yukino started walking with Sting to catch up with Rogue she found a little pearl. The pearl was red she couldn't pick it up so, Sting picked it up for her and kept it as gift for her.

Yukino couldn't help but smile at her blonde guildmate, seeing him from the over confident jerk to a heartwarming calm person made her realize she misjudged him.

"Oy Sting you done yet?" Rogue asked

"Yeah and I brought Yukino with me." Sting stated

"Well it's nice to meet you Yukino." Rogue stated

"You too Rogue-san." She said quite calmly

Sting smiled as his spiritual friend greeted his partner.

"We should catch a train by now shouldn't we?" Sting asked

"But Sting kun what about our Jewels?" Lector asked

"Ahh don't worry about it, it would be wrong to turn in a friend for jewels." Sting stated

Yukino grinned at the answer Sting gave to Lector.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this sweet moment but we will get scolded by master if we don't find the train soon." Rogue informed

All of them nodded and started walking through the forest. Being the spirit she is Yukino found the train station first.

"Good job Yuki-San!" Frosch exclaimed

"Tch I could have done that." Sting bragged

Yukino just smiled at him.

"All aboard Chitose S Train!" the conductor said

"Yukino how can you go in the train uh without falling off?"Sting asked

"Actually I was gonna ask you a question." Yukino stated "Could I uh go inside your body so I won't fall?"

Sting blushed at that question.

"You mean you'll be inside my body?" Sting asked

Yukino nodded.

"Uh Okay?" Sting said

Yukino clapped her hands and smiled then went inside stings body.

Sting groaned when he felt his spiritual friend going inside of him.

"Sting your body is like so hard." Sting (Yukino) said

"I feel uncomfortable." Rogue stated

"Fro does too." Said the little green exceed

While riding the Chitose train Yukino felt uncomfortable of having a six pack and not her chest.

"I'm flat now." Sting (Yukino) wailed touching her chest

'You idiot stop making me sound like a sissy.' Sting thought (it is his body)

"Flat flat flat!" Sting (Yukino ) cried

"Isn't that Sting from Sabertooth?" a Lady on the train said

Yukino changed her position.

"Yes i-I'm Sting of Sabertooth!" Sting (Yukino) shouted

"Can I touch your abs?" the lady said

'Yukino if you love me and cherish our friendship say no.' Sting though

"Well I am the famous Sting of Sabertooth so why not?" Sting (Yukino) said

'My abs are soiled.' Sting thought

"Ehh! Their so hard." Another lady said

"Well I do work out a lot." Sting (Yukino) bragged

'My tortured soul.. No my tortured abs.' Sting thought

As the train finally stopped in Fiore they walked to their guild and Yukino left Stings body.

"We're back!" Sting yelled

"Hey look they brought a girl." Rufus said

"And she's so cute." Another person said

Yukino felt kinda self conscious so she blushed.

" Oy don't be so perverted around a new guild member!" a women in blue said "I'm sorry about them my name is Minerva I'm the daughter of the master in this guild who might you be?"

"I'm uhh.." Yukino started but was cut off by Sting

"This is Yuki Ushinoniku!" Sting said

"Well it's nice to meet you." Minerva said

'No way Minerva Chan being nice to me.' Yukino thought

"Any way just ask Sting if you need help with anything."Minerva said and walked off

"What why me?" Sting asked

"The pearl Sting." Rogue pointed out

"You weren't here for that part!" Sting shouted

"Oh yes I was." Rogue quoted

Then Yukino went inside Sting's body.

'Oy What gives Yukino?' Sting thought

'You called my last name Cow Meat.' Yukino thought

'What did you want something cuter like DokiDoki?' Sting thought

'Shut up Eucliffe!' Yukino thought 'Now time for payback!'

'What do you mean?' Sting thought

Sting (Yukino) started crying.

"Minna! Why am I flat chested?" Sting (Yukino) wailed

Everyone looked at the blonde boy in confusion.

'I swear I'll get you back Ghosty!' Sting thought

'Everything you throw at me will just go through me.' Yukino thought and left his body

In Sting and Rogues Room

"Yukino go make us some dinner!" Sting yelled

"Sure Sting." Yukino smiled

Yukino touched everywhere and everything just went through her.

"What are you doing?" Sting asked

"I don't know Sting everything I touch just goes through me booo." Yukino said sarcastically

"I want dinner women!" Sting yelled

"Make it yourself." Yukino argued "Or better yet let me help you make it yourself."

Sting looked at his spiritual guild mate with cautious eyes.

"Get away from me you demon." Sting said

"What's the matter Sting afraid of a spirit much?" Yukino teased

"I'm warning you I got a vacuum!" Sting threatened

Yukino just dived into Sting's body and controlled him to make them spaghetti, then left his body.

"Your sick!" Sting yelled

"And you're lazy!" Yukino shouted while eating her spaghetti

"I'm a dude I don't cook I fight!" Sting replied

"But if you cook you'll grow up to be big and strong." Yukino teased

"I'm not a kid." Sting said waving his fist in the air

"You're acting like one." Yukino stated

"Nope that's just common Sting Yuki." Rogue said

Sting turned to yell at Rogue.

"You're not helping!" He shouted

Rogue just stuck his tongue out at him.

Sting just ate his spaghetti and surprised to see it tasted good.

"I didn't know I could cook." Sting admired himself

"I didn't know you needed other people to help you cook." Yukino gasped

"Such a cruel room." Sting emo cornered

"We should go on a mission tomorrow." Rogue said

"Hai but with Yukino we need a new name then." Sting added

"How about Twin Dragon Slayer Spirit?" Yukino informed

"Hmm it is catchy so fine." Sting admitted defeat

"Yay !" Yukino exclaimed and spinned

'A spiritual friend you can never predict them.' Sting thought and smiled at Yukino

**Finally I finished this chapter it took me soooo long hooray hooray I glad I could update I've been a litty busy (lazy) and I'm happy I could update so thanks you guys and bye bye **


End file.
